Large farming and agricultural equipment is desirable when working large fields. Agricultural equipment typically includes a tool frame mounted on a wheel assembly and a trailer hitch for attachment to a tractor or the like. Conventional mounting assemblies used in agricultural equipment provide for rigidly attaching the tool frames to wheel assemblies for mobility. This arrangement may increase the stress placed on the tool frame causing undue wear and maintenance. In particular, having the wheel assembly fixed to the tool frame may cause forces to spread to the outer part of the tool frame causing stress on the welds. There may be significant bending and stress placed on the tool frame as the equipment passes over uneven terrain common to farming conditions. This stress and bending of the equipment may cause premature wear and reduction in strength of the tool frame. In some conventional systems, the frame may not have front wheels and instead be supported by the tractor at the hitch. This places the load of the front of the agricultural equipment entirely on the tractor hitch. This places an extra load on the tractor hitch such that the work capacity of the tractor may be at least partially taken up by the weight of the agricultural equipment.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved agricultural trailer and caddy assembly that overcomes at least some of the problems with conventional assemblies.